


My Magic Man

by savamey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mochis, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, some slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savamey/pseuds/savamey
Summary: [APH Estonia x Female!Reader] One day, you decide to visit your dear friend Eduard’s house, and he reveals a secret that changes everything for you....
Relationships: Estonia (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	My Magic Man

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the self-fulfillment writing of 14 year old me...I might edit this one later but for now, here it is in its original glory

You got out of your car and walked up the steps, your footsteps echoing off the large house that stood in front of you. You took a deep breath, then you knocked on the door three times, hoping that he heard you.

You heard scuffling inside, alerting you to the fact that he did hear your knocks. There was a doorbell you could use, but hey, sometimes you just gotta bang it out.

The door opened, and standing in front of you was your best friend, Eduard Von Bock. Well, he was your only friend at the moment, but you two knew each other well enough to call each other your best friend.

Why was he your only friend? Well, you used to live in (your hometown), but one day, you just picked up your things and left without telling anybody. Perhaps it was because you have read too much John Green novels and took an inspiration from Paper Towns, or maybe it was because you wanted to leave and just seek your dreams. 

You have had wanderlust ever since you were young, and a dream. An unordinary dream. Your dream was to just travel the world and live simply but happily while writing articles, books, and stories about your adventures, unlike everyone else's dreams, which were to become famous and just be big and have everyone know your name. You were the opposite of that.

You had waited so long to take off, which you planned to do right after you got a degree from (your favorite university or college), and after years of waiting, years of misery, depression, and wishing to leave your hometown, you finally got that degree six months ago, and then you left and went to your first destination: Tallinn, Estonia.

Oh, and after all that explaining, the real reason Eduard was your only friend was because he seemed to be the only person who spoke (first language) in the entire damn city. Even though you were learning Estonian.

Eduard smiled when he saw you. 

"Oh, hello, (Your Name), come on in!" he said, opening the door wider and gesturing for you to come inside. You smiled back at him, suddenly shy for some reason, then you walked into his beautiful home.

You always had loved Eduard's home. The architecture on the inside and the outside was simply stunning, the entire house had an open and airy feeling to it, and there were the large windows that looked down on the enchanting city. Plus, there was that nice smell in his house that smelled clean yet sweet.

You followed him down the hallway to his kitchen, where a plate of cookies and two glasses of chocolate milk lay on the counter.

"What's with the cookies and milk?" you asked him. It seemed suspicious how it seemed like Eduard was expecting you. You just showed up to his house. Though it could have just been that Eduard was hungry so he put cookies and milk on the counter. Always question random plates of cookies and milk, kids.

"Oh, uh, I was actually expecting you." he said, adjusting his glasses. Hah. You were right about that suspicion. 

You raised your eyebrows in curiosity. "Really?"

"Yep." He blushed. "I-I have something to show you. And tell you."

You smirked at him. "Are you going to show me your dick?" you teased, your smirk growing wider.

Eduard blushed redder than a tomato as he stuttered, "N-No! I-I'm definitely NOT going to show you my dick! I-I'm not that type of person!"

You laughed. "Oh Eduard, you're so easy to fluster. But then again, so am I. I'm shy around everybody but you."

Eduard smiled and laughed at himself. "I know, I know. But I'm serious. I have something to show and tell you, and it's not my dick." he said, reaching for a cookie.

You laughed again and reached for a cookie. You two ate and drank in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes, before Eduard broke that silence. "If you're done, then I could show and tell you what I need to."

You smiled, and ate the last bit of your cookie. "Okay!" you replied, springing up from your chair. Eduard smiled back and walked out of the kitchen. You followed pursuit.

You followed your friend to a staircase you had never noticed before, and you two ascended it, steps creaking. As you walked up, you noticed, based on the view outside the windows, that you two were going to the top floor of his house, which, according to Eduard a few weeks ago, had a very nice view.

However, for some reason, he had never let you go up to the top floor, or even let you know how to get to the top floor. You guessed that he was telling you, or showing you rather, what was on the top floor.

After what seemed like an eternity (Eduard's house had many stories and no elevators because his house was very old), you two reached the top floor. 

Eduard turned and looked at you, his aquamarine-colored eyes seeming to stare into your soul, as if he was trying to judge if you were worthy of whatever he was about to show you.

"(Y/N), what I'm about to show and tell you is really important to me, and I haven't told someone like you my secrets in a long, long time. So tell me, (Y/N), even if you decide to run away from me and never acknowledge my existence again, will you still keep my secret a secret? I really like you and trust you, and it would be a shame if you betrayed me. So, can you do that for me?" he asked, grabbing your wrist and getting so close to your face that you blushed.

You nodded. "I will do it. I, (Your whole name), promise to keep your secret a secret, no matter if it threatens or offends me." you promised him, looking into the depths of his mysterious teal eyes with the same intensity he had while staring at you a few moments ago.

He gave you a weak smile. "Good. First thing first, I'm not completely human. I'm an immortal."

Well then. Now to wait for your life to become an episode of Doctor Who.

You nodded at him. "Go on," you encouraged him, wanting to hear the details. 

"However, I'm immortal unless this country, Estonia, is invaded, destroyed, or it breaks up. In fact, I'm the personification of this nation. Everything this nation becomes and or does is reflected on me, from my personality to my wellbeing."

You stared at him in awe. You had to admit, what he was telling you was cool, yet it left you with a cold feeling that seemed to weigh down your heart. 

He wasn't human. He was just a reflection of a place, a paper landmass. Literally a fake friend. His personality was a reflection. He was basically a living puppet, a handsome living puppet. Your only friend was a personified landmass. Go figure. You were disappointed, and your heart sank even lower into the depths of your stomach.

Seeing that hopeless look in your eyes as you realized that he was literally a fake friend, Eduard tried to cheer you up. "Even though I am the nation of Estonia, I am still my own person. I still decide what I do and who I befriend, including the personifications of other nations. Even though my friends and enemies sometimes have an influence on who this country goes to war with and who are friendly with..."

His eyes filled with tears as he began remembering unpleasant things. "And even though no one in the world is supposed to know about this, us nation personifications can lead our countries into war whenever we feel like it and we can take control of other nations whenever we want. The whole thing is sick...I-I was under Russia's control for a while, and h-he did awful things to me and a few others...and I was constantly beat up by everyone else in the middle ages...I-I've tried to kill myself multiple times, but it will never work..." Eduard rambled on, becoming emotional. "L-Look, I've got scars..." 

He pulled off his shirt, revealing scars on his back that zigzagged like someone had taken a knife or sword and attempted to kill him. "T-They never healed..." he said, voice breaking, then he collapsed onto his knees, a sobbing mess.

Even though you weren't an emotional person, and you rarely cried, the sight of Eduard, one of the best people you have met, and the shock that he was immortal suddenly washed over you, and you began to cry, though you didn't know if it was over Eduard, with Eduard, or if you were crying for yourself and your not-very-happy past, though it was nothing compared to Eduard's. Or maybe you were just crying for the heck of it. 

Either way, the two of you were mourning for things, impossible things that shouldn't have happened, but did.

You fell to your knees and you and Eduard held each other in your arms as you two cried for the past and what woes you two have been through. 

You two hugged and sobbed for about thirty minutes, despite the fact that Eduard was shirtless, and deep down inside, where the darkest and dirtiest of your thoughts gathered, you enjoyed hugging him while he was shirtless.

Plus, he was very warm and cuddly, like a living pillow. You wanted to tell him how you felt about him hugging you like that, but hey, you don't want to be that one friend. So you pushed those, ahem, thoughts away.

You two had finally cried it all out, so Eduard stood up and put his shirt back on, while you remained on the ground, staring into the distance while biting your sleeve, trying to calm yourself down and stop crying, because even though you feel cried out, tears leaked out of your eyes anyway.

Eduard looked at you with what looked like guilt, while you stared back with a strange calmness, emotions numbed with sadness. "I-I'm sorry for dragging you into this," he apologized, his voice shaking. You nodded. "It's alright," you replied.

There was an awkward silence between you two, and once again, Eduard broke it. "On a more happier note, I still need to show you something," he said, smiling, trying to brighten the mood.

You smiled back and stood up. "Okay. Show me it."

He smiled again, and opened a nearby door. And that's where you just about fainted of cuteness.

Inside the room were about 200 little white balls, but they had cute little faces, and they were alive, bouncing around the room and squeaking.

"Awww!" you cooed, bending down to see them better. They were the cutest little things you have ever seen.

Eduard saw you cooing over them and smiled. "They're called mochis. I just found one, one day, and I decided to keep it, and the next thing I know, they start coming to me in droves. In fact, I have no idea how some of these got in here!" he said, picking one up.

The one he picked up had teeny-tiny glasses and blue eyes, like many other mochis in the room. You noticed that even though there were many types of mochis in the room, the blue-eyed glasses one seemed to be the most common.

Suddenly, one of those types of mochis came up to you and rubbed against your leg.

"Oh, hello, little guy," you cooed to it, bending down to stroke it.

"May I fuck you?" it asked in its squeaky voice.

Shocked, you only stared at it. You didn't know these things were vulgar.

Eduard noticed your shock and chuckled. "These type of mochis, American mochis, tend to do that. Just tell it no."

You looked at the mochi, which was awaiting your answer with eagerness. "No, thank you." you told it.

Its face sunk, which made you feel guilty for a second, but then it perked back up. "Oh, hey, you're that (Y/N) chick that Eduard talks about! He says you're-"

Eduard interrupted it by squishing it with his foot. "Okay, America, that's enough." he told it, a pink tinge on his cheeks. You wondered what he told the mochis about you, but you remained quiet.

You began to remember things from your childhood, things that made you see everything a whole new way.

Your childhood dream had come true.

Ever since you were little, you dreamed of finding someone...different. Different as in supernatural and or magical. Even though you had stopped "believing" years ago, a part of you had never gave up hope that one day, you would find a magical person...or maybe you would find out that you were magical yourself.

And that wish had come true in the form of Eduard Von Bock.

It was like Christmas Day for you. Your heart filled with happiness and excitement, true happiness and excitement for the first time since you were young. You didn't know why you were light-hearted again, but you decided to cherish the feeling. 

Maybe it was because, in a way, both of your major goals had come true: you had left your hometown after many years of wanting to leave that miserable place, and you had found someone magic. Well, maybe Eduard wasn't "magic", but he was close enough in your eyes. Maybe he wasn't magic, but science, but those two are close enough.

Having your two major goals come true was like standing on top of the world. Now, to achieve your third one: find the one. 

And you were pretty dang sure that the one was in the room with you.

And speaking of him, he had somehow put the mochis in a playful mood, and they were almost attacking him with snuggles. He was laughing, and he basically looked adorable, with a cute little smile on his face and the little creatures snuggling with him.

And the way the sunlight streaming into the room hit him, he looked like a glowing, handsome god. And in a way, he was one. Actually, scrap that. Eduard was a sparkling, attractive god that you were hopelessly in love with.

As the mochis played with him, he suddenly looked in your direction, that adorable grin still on his face, and he winked at you.

And that's where it happened.

You didn't remember who made the first move: you or Eduard.

All you knew was that you were back in his arms, and that you were kissing each other with a fiery passion.

And that's when you knew that your third goal had come true.

You and Eduard kissed for a good long time, the mochis cheering, and the sun on your face.

And outside the windows, the city went on outside and below you two, not pausing to acknowledge the fact that you had achieved your dreams.

And you didn't care.

You had found your magic man, with all his magic little creatures, his magic house, and his magic country.

After a while, you two ran out of breath, and you snuggled into him, breathing in his clean scent that vaguely reminded you of the scent of the air in Tallinn.

"Eduard Von Bock, you are my magic man." You told him, still cuddling him. "And I love you."

"I love you, too, (Y/N), my magic girl." He replied, his grip around you tightening.

"But I'm not ma-" He cut you off with a kiss.

"Of course you're magical, (Y/N). You always have been." He told you, kissing you again.

"R-Really?"

"Really."


End file.
